


If All The World's A Stage, Then How Do I Know You're Not Acting?

by PuyoLover39



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Acting, Boruto and Sarada argue like children, Boy Love, Father and son talks, Filming a movie, First Kiss, M/M, Realizing Feelings, Romance, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Boruto and his team are searching for a new mission and Boruto picks one without reading the full description, the team gets hired for an acting job for ninjas. Little do they know that the job is a romance film, let alone that it's a romance between two guys. Can Boruto and Mitsuki pull it off? Or will their feelings get in the way of the mission?





	If All The World's A Stage, Then How Do I Know You're Not Acting?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this took waaaaaay longer than I thought it would. I ended up writing 3 drafts of this and I wasn't happy with any of them. Finally I wrote this one and decided it was passable. So I went with this and just finished it an hour ago. I hope it lives up to everyone's standards. Sorry I took forever with it, I guess now it can be a holiday present to Boruto and Mitsuki. So, uh, merry Christmas and happy holidays and stuff.

It was like any other day. Boruto had been notified that there were 3 missions that were up for grabs and that his team could send one of them down to choose one. It was his turn as Sarada had went last time, and Mitsuki never cared about what the mission was, so he had no reason to go pick. So he went to select the least lame task he could, but when your options are bottom of the barrel stuff, it really becomes the lesser of 3 evils selection. 

****

They were all D-Rank missions, so there was no chance of getting anything exciting this time. Skimming over the 3 scrolls, he could see one was to find and return a run away cat, another was for assisting on a farm, the final one’s headline said ‘Ninja needed to make a real ninja movie! No actors, only  _ real  _ ninja.’. The boy shrugged and chose that one, thinking that if they needed real ninja, then there must be some kind of action and he would get to show off on the big screen.

****

Too bad for him, he didn't read the details of the mission before he accepted it and went to rally his squad. No, that job fell onto the shoulders of a certain bespectacled young member of the team as they were already heading to the set. 

****

Meaning, the entirety of the scroll was only scrutinized by Sarada, whom promptly began screaming when she read it. The mission called for real ninja, real ninja who were okay with doing an action/romance film. A  _ gay _ romance/action film, specifically, what some would call, a  _ yaoi _ . 

****

Once she had calmed down, she stopped her teammates and explained the that it was a romance movie. Just at that, Boruto began to yell and complain, she didn't have the heart to tell him that wasn't all it was. Instead, she chose to yell right back.

****

“Oh would you just stop Boruto!?  _ You're  _ the one who picked the mission, weren't you?”

****

This caused the boy to pause mid rant, giving him food for thought. 

****

“Well, yeah, but-”

****

“Then own up to it! You know we can't just go back in there and hand the mission back. That's not how things work! You're not a little kid anymore, it's time to face the consequences of your actions Boruto. Maybe _next time_ you will actually **read** the whole mission description and not just the headline for it.”

****

The blond scowled and crossed his arms. She had him there. But she didn't know how  _ boring  _ and  _ easy  _ those other two options were. 

****

So he bit his tongue and just continued on his way to the studio they were to meet the crew at, Mitsuki was quick to try and follow, after having no qualms and only watched with a smile as his two friends argued, but he was halted by a hand on his arm.

****

“Wait, Mitsuki, that's not  _ all  _ that the mission calls for.”

****

The snake child simply tilted his head, which was enough a cue for Sarada to continue as she was going to get.

****

“Its, uh, a homosexual film. For guys. Or, er, I guess it's more for girls, because it calls for the two main leads to be guys.” She explained, blush staining her cheeks as she nervously eyed the ground.

****

“I don't understand.”

****

The Uchiha sighed and took a deep breathe.

****

“You and Boruto will have to act like you are in love with each other! It's a gay film Mitsuki, you and Boruto will be playing the main roles. The scroll said that they only wanted real ninja who were okay with pretending to be gay. Basically you two will have to be alright with kissing and touching one another in a more intimate way than just friends.”

****

She wasn't exactly sure what kind of reaction to expect from her paler friend, as he was always smiling and not one to act emotionally. But all he did was blink a few times and smile, just like always.

****

“I'm okay with doing whatever Boruto wants to do. But is he alright with this? Shouldn't we tell him too?”

****

She was understandably floored. This boy really was something wasn't he? His dedication to his team, especially to the other male on said team, was astounding. He was even willing to go this far for him, if that was what the blond wanted anyway.

****

Briefly, she pondered whether or not to read a bit deeper into their bond, if she should be so accepting of his actions or if she needed to question it a bit more, but in the end she simply shook her head clear of those thoughts.

****

“I was just going to let the producer handle it. Boruto is a real pain, but even  **he** won't argue with the one who sent the request in. He may still complain about it a bit, but in the end he will have no one but himself to blame.”

****

The artificial human nodded, and with that, the two ran off to try and catch up with the blond in question.

****

When the two arrived, they found that their unofficial “leader” already speaking with the director and producer, a horrified look on his face.

****

“IT'S A  **_GAY_ ** ROMANCE MOVIE?!?”  

****

The producer blinked, as the director looked shocked and scared at the same time. 

****

“Well, y-yes? It should have already been written in our request. Did you really not know? I'm so sorry. One of our people must have missed that part, y-you can drop the job if you want to.”

****

Before anyone else could say a word, Sarada rushed over and slapped a hand on the blond boy's mouth, and gave an apologetic smile to the two men.

****

“No, it was in the scroll, he just didn't read it all. We'll talk to him, just give us a minute please.”

****

The two men nodded, identical looks of bewilderment on their faces as they watched the two children go.

****

“What's the deal Sarada!? Why didn't you  _ tell  _ me that it was a  **gay** film?!” He exploded.

****

The girl put her hands on her hips, glaring at the boy as she fired back.

****

“I shouldn't have  **had** to tell you. You should have read it for yourself.”

****

“Yeah, but you can't use that forever! You  **_knew_ ** that I didn't read it all and told me earlier that it was a romance film, that was the time to tell me that it was a  **gay** romance. But you didn't!”

****

She flinched, he was right, she couldn't use the same argument forever. Crossing her arms, she continued.

****

“Maybe it's because I knew you would act like this and I didn't want to have to deal with it? I'm not your mom Boruto. We already accepted the mission, it doesn't matter  **what** the job is. We accepted it, so we have to do it. Stop acting like it's just  _ you  _ who is affected by this.”

****

The boy rolled his eyes before glaring back at her. 

****

“Oh yeah, ‘cause you have it sooo hard. I'm so sorry Sarada. You're right, I should feel bad for you, the one who knew everything and hid it from me.”

****

The girl's face was nearly the same shade of red as her shirt as she screamed back in anger.

****

“I didn't mean  **me** you idiot! I  **_meant_ ** MITSUKI!”

****

All was quiet for a moment, as the information sunk into the lad’s brain, and the female silently fumed.

****

“...Huh?”

****

“Have you  _ once  _ even  **considered** the fact that this affects him too? I'm a girl. I can't play the part of your love interest, the only other boy on this team, is Mitsuki. Meaning, because of  _ you _ and  _ your _ choices, he has to go along with this. You were the one who picked the job, he didn't get to read it, or give his approval or anything. Yet he has to suffer too.”

****

Suddenly the blue-eyed male lost all his anger, instead feeling nothing but guilt, horror, and shame. His head willed to the side, locking gazes with the pasty child standing silently by them.

****

“Mitsuki. I..I'm sorry. I-I didn’t…”

****

“Boruto. I think we should do it.”

****

Nobody had been anticipating his response. They hadn't expected him to speak at all, honestly. But the son of the Hokage was the one that appeared the most confused. His eyes, shining as they began to water.

****

“Sarada is right, we can't return the mission. So we have to do it, but I will not force you to do it. Just know that I do not mind at all, if you choose to do this, I will happily comply and cooperate with you.”

****

There was more silence, as the snake boy smiled his usual closed eyed grin. Out of nowhere, the other male began to chuckle lightly, then broke out into raucous laughter. 

****

“Of course you would say something like that.”

****

The boy in the black jacket walked over and clapped a hand on the other lad's shoulder, smiling softly at him. 

****

“Thanks Mitsuki, I needed to hear that. You're right, we have to do it, but I appreciate that you tried to give me a choice. But, uh, are you  _ sure _ you're okay with this? You may have to, uh,  _ kiss _ me and stuff.” Remarked Boruto, a light blush painting his cheeks.

****

He received a single nod of affirmation as an answer.

****

“Well then, let's go see what they want us to do. I guess I don't mind going along with this if you don’t Mitsuki. As long as, uh, it's not anything...X-rated.”

****

The other two ninja nodded their consent, then the three made their way over to be briefed on what the movie would consist of. It wasn't anything to deep, just your typical drama/action/romance movie plot. 

****

The two main leads would be assigned a mission together with their teammate. They would be going against a force more powerful than they were prepared for, which would result in their teammate getting killed on the mission, forcing the two remaining to realize how important they were to one another. They would then face hardships and battles as they strived to complete their mission so their comrade’s death would not be in vain, and in the end, once they succeeded, the two would confess and share a tender kiss. End of story. 

****

For the most part it seemed fine, despite the fact that it was a romance film, there was a shocking lack of actual romance. It was mostly just mutual silent pining and friendship, which later was revealed to be something deeper. One kiss. That was it. That was the only foreign and daunting task that had to be completed. Just. One. Kiss.

****

Of course the director added that improv was perfectly acceptable. That if they could give each other looks and lingering touches, just little things that could be construed as friendship or something more, it would do wonders to boost the realism of the movie. 

****

Which was fine with both boys. They weren't uncomfortable with touches. The two were both already desensitized to being so close to each other, as well as touching, since Mitsuki commonly invaded Boruto's personal space on a near daily basis. They also weren't shy with eye contact or staring at one another. Boruto often caught the other male just gazing at him unblinkingly for long amounts of time anyway, and when said boy knew he was caught, he would just smile.

****

So the only part of any real concern was the kiss. The blue-eyed boy was only ever used to kissing his mother on the cheek and sister on the forehead when he tucked her in at night as children. Kissing someone on the lips was completely foreign. And he was fairly certain that kissing was just as new to Mitsuki as it was to him. 

****

_ Well, at least we’ll both be in the same boat.  _ Thought the son of the Hokage, as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at his grinning co-star. 

****

The boy didn't seem fazed by any of the news that had been relayed to them, he just smiled as he always did, eyes closed, seemingly carefree. The blond couldn't help but feel a bit envious of his calm nature.

****

Casting a look to his other side, he saw Sarada almost pouting as she murmured something about how she better not die in a stupid way, clearly upset that, even if it was in the fictional world of a movie, she was killed off so easily. 

****

_ Must be that Uchiha pride that my old man always used to talk about Uncle Sasuke having. She has it easy, I almost wish I was the one getting killed off so I didn't have to do the kiss at the end. But even so, I get her. I would hate to play such an unimportant part too. _

****

By the time they had all finished discussing the basic plot of the movie and had given their consent that they agreed to the terms and would accept the mission after all, they were all tired. So the producer told them that they could take the rest of the day to just go over their scripts, practice their lines at home and rest. 

****

Just as they were leaving the set, Boruto felt a hand on his shoulder and a breath against his ear.

****

“Boruto, I think we may be in trouble. I have never kissed anyone before.”

****

If he weren't so used to Mitsuki and his antics, he would have jumped at least 5 feet in the air. Instead he just sighed and turned to his friend.

****

“Yeah, I kind of figured as much, me neither.”

****

The white haired boy's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, head lolling to the side a bit as he raised one of his sleeves to cover his mouth.

****

“This truly is a problem then. I was sure you would have had experience with this sort of thing already, so I did see a need to worry about it before. But as you do not, we are both lost. What should we do Boruto?”

****

“W-why would you assume that  **_I_ ** would have experience with it?!”

****

The golden-eyed male only tilted his head more.

****

“Obviously you idiots will just have to practice, there is no other option available after all, and it needs to look believable for the film. Camera angles and special effects can only compensate for so much after all.”

****

At the thought of having to practice kissing, the hyperactive boy's face lit up as red as a fire hydrant. He quickly spun around to shout at their female companion for her suggestion. 

****

“I-idiot! If neither of us has ever kissed anyone, then how are we supposed to know if it looks believable!? Besides, have  **_you_ ** ever kissed anyone?!”

****

Now It was the ravenette’s turn to blush, as she crossed her arms and looked away from the two males.

****

“W-w-wha?! WHY should I tell  **you** huh? Although, I suppose you’re right. You would need to either practice with someone who knows what they are doing, or have them watch you two and give pointers as you were practicing.”

****

“Huh?!? What do you just get off on this or something? That's disgusting! Have you watch us while we practice kissing? Pervert.” Spoke the black-clad boy, as he crossed his arms, willing his blush to go away. 

****

The girl indignantly threw her arms down in front of her, hands curled into fists as if she were struggling to not punch the blond right in his mouth. 

****

“I DIDN'T SAY IT WOULD BE  **ME** YOU IDIOT!! H-how dare you accuse me of something like that? I'm not some shameless Fujoshi.”

****

“...What the hell is a Fujoshi?”

****

The blackette took a deep, grounding, breath. Holding up one hand to signal that they both halt in their rapidly increasing argument, she sighed heavily.

****

“Look, just, I don't know, ask your mom or something? I'm sure she can help you. I however, am too exhausted to deal with this right now after spending all day babysitting you. Good luck Mitsuki, if you need my help, I'm sure we can figure something out. Goodnight.” With that, the girl turned around and resumed walking.

****

“Wha?! Wait! You'll help *Mitsuki* but not me?!”

****

“Yes, because unlike  **you** ,  he isn't acting like a child about this. Sorry Boruto, but you're on your own this time. Bye.” She half-heartedly waved a hand over her shoulder as she left the two in her dust.

****

“...Some childhood friend you are.” Muttered the blond, pout forming on his already sullen face. 

****

He heard Mitsuki chuckling behind him, before receiving a semi-patronizing/semi-comforting pat on the back. 

****

“..I hate you both.”

****

This brought a real laugh out of the white haired male as he too walked past the blond, whispering a quick ‘goodnight’ of his own, then taking off.

****

“Traitors! Both of you are traitors! You hear me!?”

****

With nothing left to do, he began his trek home in defeat. Hopefully the next day would prove easier than the current arduous one.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

****

The next day did indeed turn out to be less of a hassle than the previous one. They had all studied their scripts and practiced their lines the night before, well into the later hours of the morning and felt confident that even though they were not professional actors, that they could put on a pretty convincing show. 

****

With barely any flubs, the recording process went smoothly, covering the introduction of the characters, their relationships, daily lives and personalities. As well as their interactions with other characters and positions in the team. It even spanned the entirety of a small mission and the beginning of the main mission in the movie. 

****

Everything went fine until it came to the scene where Sarada was to be gravely injured in battle and they had to use a smoke bomb to escape their enemies and retreat into a cave. She had to deliver her death speech about how much they meant to her, and how she wished she could have spent more time with them and her family, and how she also wished she had been able to find and experience what it was like to have a lover. 

****

This was the scene where they were both supposed to be realizing, or at least beginning to realize, how they felt about each other. Finally, Sarada gave her final smile and “died”. The tears Boruto cried weren't entirely fake. Mitsuki placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip, guiding the blond into his arms to muffle his crying so they would not be found by their pursuers. 

****

The two then promised they would finish their mission and avenge their teammate. Saying her death would not be for nothing, and that they would come back to retrieve her body once they were finished with the mission so that she could have a proper burial and funeral back at their village.

****

As the two were exiting the cave, Mitsuki left a lingering touch on his shoulder and cast a soft look at him that made his heart skip a beat. He told himself it was just one of the improv things they were told to do to make the movie more realistic. But still, he couldn't keep his eyes from widening in shock and his cheeks from being dusted a faint pink.

****

The director called for a break shortly after that so they could prepare for the next scene and get new film for the camera. Boruto saw it as a blessing in disguise and took the time to compose himself mentally and emotionally. He was almost fine, until he heard Sarada compliment Mitsuki on his improvisation skills. 

****

“That was great Mitsuki! You looked like your heart was actually in real turmoil seeing Boruto cry like that. It was totally perfect! Oh yeah, nice job with those waterworks Boruto, they almost looked like they were genuine.”

****

“Thank you Sarada, and your death was quite believable too.” Chirped the snake child, grin ever present on his lips.

****

“Yeah, thanks, he's right, you did good too.”

****

“Mm, yeah, but now I'm done with my part. My role in the movie is over now. So it's all up to you two. I'll still come to cheer you on of course, because we're a team, but I can't do much else than that.”

****

“We understand, thank you for your support Sarada. I'm sure Boruto and I can handle things from here. Right Boruto?”

****

“Y-yeah. Mitsuki and I will be fine...Probably.”

****

If the two noticed his stutter or his refusal to make eye contact, they said nothing about it. 

****

“Hey! We're ready for you guys on set again! If you two are good for more shooting and all goes well, we can get in another scene or two before we call it a night.”

****

“Yeah, we're good! Let's get this done!”

****

And with that, the shooting started again. Sarada silently cheering on the sidelines, while Boruto and Mitsuki were on screen acting to the best of their abilities. Boruto was surprised how good of an actor the other male was. Although, he always was good at keeping a constant smile on his face, so he guessed it shouldn't have come as too much of a shock.

****

The scene they shot next was of the two trying to gain more distance between the enemy and form a plan of attack once they had covered their tracks. So they had the two running on treadmills in front of a green screen for a while, before moving to the set they had just prepared, which was supposed to be an abandoned cabin. 

****

The two sat over a map that Mitsuki was carrying and came up with a plan to separate and take out their enemies utilizing shadow clones as decoys to lure them out. It was another tense and somber moment. Mitsuki suggested they split up to take out their opponents quicker, but Boruto fought tooth and nail to keep them together. Saying that it was dangerous and they didn't need to rush.

****

It wasn't until Mitsuki reminded him of their deceased comrade's body that was left back in that cave, that Boruto's character realized that they were on a time sensitive basis. It was at that point that he was scripted to begin having a panic attack of sorts, but instead, he just cried again. While Mitsuki was supposed to hold his hand and rub his back.

****

Instead, the snake child himself held his hand gently with one of his own and placed the other on Boruto's cheek.

****

“I don't want you to go. If we split up, it could be the last time I ever see you again. You could die out there and I would never even know! Why can't we just go together and protect each other? I already lost one friend today, please, don't make me lose another.” Said the blond, in a desperate voice.

****

It was then, that Mitsuki turned the other to face him and kissed away his faux tears. Once again, Boruto didn't have to fake a blush, his reaction was 100% genuine, even if he told himself that the other boy's actions were not.

****

“I will be fine. I am not so easy to take down, you know that. I promise, we will meet again at the checkpoint that we set earlier. I know you will not let yourself be defeated either, and we owe it to  _ her  _ to finish the mission and give her a proper burial as we swore to. So we have no choice but to split up.”

****

In the end, Boruto relented. They then decided that since it was night and they were exhausted, they would rest for a few hours. Mitsuki would take first watch, then Boruto after 4 hours. Afterwards, around 4 in the morning, they set themselves into action, preparing and standing side by side outside the small wooden building. 

****

They gave each other one more squeeze of their hands before nodding at each other and running off in the opposite direction of each other.

****

“Cut! That's a wrap! Tomorrow we will shoot the last handful of scenes. Great work today everyone. Especially you two boys. That was really powerful stuff.”

****

The man clapped both boys on the shoulder and offered a smile, before heading off to have a word with the editing staff. 

****

“He's right Boruto. You really are great at those crocodile tears. Maybe you should have been an actor instead of a ninja, it would really suit your loud personality and your need to be center stage showing off for everyone all the time.”

****

“Hey! Sarada! Was that a compliment or an insult!?!”

****

The blonde's two teammates simply laughed as they all left the building for the second time. Once again, Boruto’s mind was plagued by worries of having to kiss the other boy, but this time, for different reasons.

****

Before, he was just worried about doing it because they were both boys and neither one had ever kissed anybody before, but now, he was scared of what would happen after.

****

With everything Mitsuki had improvised up until now, he had reacted as if he liked Mitsuki. Not to mention the fact that the thought of losing him was unbearable. He was beginning to worry that he might actually  _ like  _ the pale child. 

****

_ What if I get too into the kiss? What if I can't go back to be friends with him because things get so awkward between us that he leaves? What if he hates me after this? Can I really do this? _

****

These questions and more were buzzing around in his brain, weighing down on his heart as if it were an anchor tied to him. 

****

Sighing in defeat, he resolved to take things one step at a time. Meaning that first, he would have to learn how to give a believable kiss. So, he bid his teammates a goodnight and headed home. Once he made it to his destination, he headed for the TV and flipped through channels until he found what he was looking for.

****

It was a romance film, it was a straight romance but it would serve its purpose of showing him how to kiss. He had never watched any romance movies or shows before, so he felt incredibly embarrassed to be watching one now. 

****

Silently, he thanked the heavens that his mother had decided to take Himawari to the main household to visit their aunt and grandfather that day, that way he could have the house all to himself to do his research.

****

The movie was already about half way through, so he had missed a good chunk of plot and character development, but somehow, he found himself getting drawn in anyway. Watching the rest of the first movie, making himself some popcorn and blowing through two of the sequels before he was interrupted a quarter of the way into the final film.

****

“Umm, hey there Boruto. What'cha watchin?”

****

His blood ran cold when he heard his father's voice directly behind him. He hadn't even heard the door open! Plus, his dad was never home! So why now?!

****

“D-dad!” He screamed as he dove for the remote to turn off the TV, but only succeeding in muting it. “W-why are you doing here?”

****

“Shikamaru sent me home to shower and eat something that wasn't microwavable ramen cups. What were you watching that your so freaked out?”

****

Without another word, the Hokage tilted to the side a bit, peering past his son and right at the TV. Suddenly, a blush coated his cheeks as a soft “Oh.” slipped from his lips. He nervously scratched the back of his head, searching for something to say to his son.

****

“Dad, I don't know what you're thinking, but this is just research okay? Nothing more. Please don't tell mom and Hima.”

****

For some reason, that got a laugh out of his old man.

****

“Research huh? Reminds me of someone I used to know who always said the same thing as a reason for why he was peeking on chicks.”

****

If it were possible, his face would have gone behind the heat of a star from that comment alone. 

****

“No! You've got it all wrong! I'm serious! It's really just research! See, I got a mission, and that mission is to act like I am in love with Mitsuki, and then we have to kiss each other cuz they are filming a movie and I don't know how to kiss, so I was watching these romance movies because Sarada said it had to look believable and did I say I don't know how to kiss? So, I'm learning?”

****

Both males awkwardly waited in silence as the older one processed the words his son spewed at him like lightning. After a few minutes passed, he nodded.

****

“I see, so you guys must be the ones who accepted that mission for that homosexual romance film. Now it all makes sense. Okay, I believe you, sorry for doubting you son.”

****

Boruto heaved a heavy sigh of relief, then gave him a grateful smile.

****

“So, you won't tell them then? There is no reason for them to need to know?”

****

Once again, the taller blond nodded.

****

“Yeah, it'll be a secret between men. But hold on, did you say you had to pretend you were in love with Mitsuki? I thought you two were already dating? Isn't that why you brought him home to meet us?”

****

As quickly as the blush had disappeared from his countenance, it returned, redder and hotter than ever.

****

“W-W-WHAT?! DAD. NO! We're just friends! I was just bringing him by as a friend, I never even thought about it like that! I mean, not that I’m saying it would be bad or that he isn't a good guy or anything, but I swear it wasn't like that!”

****

“Ah, that's a shame. Your mother and I already gave him our blessings too. He's such a nice kid, and he was really good with your sister too.”

****

“ **_DAD!_ ** ”

****

Raising his hands in surrender, he backed up towards the door.

****

“Alright, alright, I get it. Sorry. But, you know, if you  _ did  _ turn out to be gay, your mother and I wouldn't love you any less okay? We've actually kind of suspected it for years since you never had any interest in girls. Although, I suppose I was like that too when I was your age, well, except for Sakura. Anyways, I'm going to go hit the showers and leave you to do your research in peace. Have fun.”

****

Without giving him a chance to form a rebuttal, Naruto turned tail and ran off, leaving his son to silently time in utter embarrassment. 

****

_ Well, at least it wasn't mom and Hima. _

****

It took his father exactly 30 minutes to shower before he came back and began raiding the fridge.

****

“By the way, where are your mom and sister at anyhow?”

****

“They went to visit no sister Hanabi and everyone else.”

****

“Ah.”

****

“...Hey, dad?”

****

“Yeah?”

****

“What was your first kiss like?”

****

The man froze in place, right in the middle of pulling out some ingredients to make a sandwich. He finally moved, just enough to glance over his shoulder at the boy on the couch, then returned to his set task.

****

“Why do you want to know that?”

****

The young boy began fiddling with the ends of his jacket as he answered.

****

“Well, I just thought maybe knowing what I'm supposed to feel and think, while I'm doing the motions they show on TV, it would make the kids more convincing somehow.”

****

His father hummed in approval and set the game and cheese on the counter.

****

“That's not a bad idea. But why are you so adamant about doing this right in the first place? Even if you guys give a rough or sloppy performance, that should still be fine right? I mean, it would be the first time your characters kissed, and you could chalk it up to raw emotion. Plus, didn't that mission call for real ninjas to make it more authentic? I'm sure they're not expecting you kids to be masters of making out or anything. So why work so hard at it?”

****

Why? It was a fair question, why  _ was  _ he so bent out of shape over it? His father was right, he could easily just pass off whatever kiss they gave them as a heat of the moment thing. Was it because of what Sarada said perhaps? Or was it for his ego? He  did  always like to look like he knew what he was doing and show himself off as the best. 

****

Then again, if any of his friends saw the movie and asked where he learned to kiss from, it wouldn't exactly do his ego any favors. So why indeed? 

****

Was it for Mitsuki? Because he felt bad about getting him tied up in all this? Because he wanted to be able to handle it all for him so he didn't have to worry?

****

...Because he wanted to impress him?

****

He settled for a mixed answer. One that would satisfy his old man, without giving away too much of what was going on in his head.

****

“I’m doing it for myself. I accidentally took on this mission without reading through it all the way and got my teammates mixed up in it against their wills. So, I won't let myself take any shortcuts. If they are giving it their all, then I should be too.”

****

His father smiled at him and nodded his approval. He could see the determination in his eyes, the way his body language changed to something more confident and resolute. He was more than proud of him. 

****

“Good, glad to hear it. Now, as for your question, I'm assuming you mean my first kiss with your mother and not my first kiss in general, right?”

****

“Yeah. Wait. Hold on. You've kissed someone other than mom?”

****

“Well, if you count having air forced into my lungs after I stopped breathing, then it's more like two someones. But yeah.”

****

After being barraged by a slew of queries from the boy, he ended up confessing to who his other kisses were and how they went down. This earned mixed reactions from the lad. Laughter and smiles when he heard that one of them was Sarada's mom, and horror and shock upon learning the other one was Sarada's dad.

****

“I know, I know, it's weird that my first kiss was a guy right? And at 13 no less. But it's true, Sasuke and I both hated it though, and it was nothing like how I felt when I kissed your mother for the first time. With your mom, it just felt right and I enjoyed it a lot. You start to notice all the little things, like how their lips feel against yours, what angle you need to tilt your head to fit just right with them, how their skin feels under your fingers, how they smell or taste. It's really nice. But with Sasuke, it was awful, I felt like I was about to throw up, and not because he's a guy, I mean, I'm not gay, but I don't judge either. Back then we hated each other, so all I could focus on was the bad stuff.”

****

The man sighed and shook his head, then looked over at the clock on the wall and cursed softly.

****

“Listen, I guess what I'm trying to say is, unless you can block out all thoughts and feelings that aren't objective, you won't be able to do it. You'll know if they're the one and you could get totally lost in the moment, or if you can't stand them and break away in disgust. Tell your mom and sister I'm sorry I couldn't be here when they were home, goodnight.”

****

And with those words of wisdom, Boruto was once again alone. 

****

_ You'll know if they're the one huh? Man, I guess I don't got a choice. I'm screwed either way. Guess all I can do, is give it my all and hope for the best. _

****

Turning off the television for real this time, the boy decided to wash up and head to bed. Tomorrow, he would settle this once and for all. Tomorrow they would finish shooting the last few scenes of the movie and he would decide after the kiss how he really felt about the other male, whether these confusing thoughts and feelings meant something, or if it was just stress.

****

That night, he dreamt of the snow haired boy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

****

The next morning, he woke feeling refreshed and ready for the day. He had decided to stop worrying and just go all in like he did for all his other missions, and surprisingly, it worked like a charm. He was less awkward and more self-assured. He was doing better paying attention, remembering his lines, all in all, his performances were never better.

****

They breezed right through all the action scenes. Dealing with the enemy ninja pawns, regrouping with Mitsuki and instantly running into the main villain, engaging said villain in combat. It all went off without a hitch. And, after defeating the big bad ninja, they were left with the scene that the whole movie had been leading to, the reunion.

****

“I thought I'd never see you again.” Whispered the blond as he stumbled toward the other male who just smirked back at him.

****

“Have a little faith in me why don't you? I'm a bit harder to put down than that.”

****

The two laughed and wrapped their arms around each other, assuring one another that they were indeed still there.

****

After a few moments, they pulled back enough to gaze at each other's faces, smiling contentedly until the blue eyed boy placed his left hand on the pale white cheek before him. This action shocked the gold eyed boy, enough so that he broke character. A breathless and confused whisper of the blonde’s name escaping him.

****

The whiskered boy gave a lopsided smirk for few seconds, then crashed their lips together faster than a bolt of lightning could strike the ground. 

****

This was it, their required kiss, and yet the other boy wasn't responding. Only standing shocked and still with a faint blush tinting his cheeks. After several seconds passed, the initiator of said kiss, pulled back.

****

“Well that's a first. I didn't even know you  _ could  _ blush. Haha.” Teased the peach skinned lad. 

****

Finally the pale boy blinked and looked at his companion. He gave a clueless glance at the grin on his friends face, the grin that seemed just a bit forced and not because they were acting in a movie. 

****

“Seriously, I didn't know you had it in you. It's cute, you should do it more often.”

****

The synthetic human didn't even register the other males laughter at all, his focus entirely on the lips in front of him. It was then that he made his decision and dove forward, arms locking around the cheeky lad's shoulders.

****

The surprised boy in black uttering a soft “Woah.” before he chuckled and braced himself by grasping the taller boy's hips, eagerly returning the kiss.

****

It took them 15 seconds to remember where they were and pull away from the kiss. It took another 3 seconds for the blond to say something cheeky.

****

“Wow man, I had no idea you felt that way about me. Give a guy some kind of warning huh?”

****

The snake child gave a small chuckle and fired back immediately with a “I could say the same for you.”, before they leaned forward to rest their foreheads against one another's. Eyes sliding closed as their hands found their way up to cup each other's cheeks. Soft, content, grins adorning their faces.

****

“CUT!!!”

****

The two boys had differing reactions. Boruto jumped away from his partner, while Mitsuki simply blinked and turned to face the small crowd rushing up to congratulate them. 

****

“That was fantastic boys! If your ninja careers don't work out, you certainly have a future in acting!” Cried the director.

****

“He's right, that was Amazing you guys! It was so convincing, it was almost like you two really meant it.” 

****

“Hah, yeah, almost.”

****

“Now all we have to do is shoot the wrap up. Just a couple more scenes boys, do you think we can finish ‘em tonight? Or do you wanna wait until tomorrow?”

****

“Pfft, are you kidding? I've still got plenty of energy to spare! We'll get these all done in one take each!”

****

The crew laughed and cheered at his enthusiasm, then began preparing the sets.

****

The wrap up was a simple affair, it consisted of the two returning for their fallen comrade's body, getting back to their village, holding and attending a funeral, and ending on their lives currently. As Boruto promised, they were able to get them all done in one shot. The men who hired them thanked them all profusely and wished them all a goodnight.

****

As they left Sarada took the lead, chirping happily about how well the movie had turned out, while the boys brought up the rear, holding hands behind their female friend's back. 

****

“Well, I guess my useless old man isn't so useless after all.”

****

“What do you mean Boruto?” Whispered the white haired male, head tilted in confusion.

****

“Well, as embarrassing as it is, he caught me watchin some romance movies when I was trying to study up for our kiss, and he gave me some solid advice.”

****

The taller youth giggled, raising a sleeve to cover his mouth. 

****

“I see. Well, I am happy he did, the kiss was wonderful Boruto. I'm glad you think I'm worth doing research for.”

****

The blond quickly ducked his head, scratching the back of it out of embarrassment, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks.

****

“Yeah, well, i-it was for the movie too, ya know! I accepted the mission, s-so I had to give it my all and do a good job and stuff!”

****

The other boy only giggled again.

****

“H-hey! Stop laughing! I'm serious here Mitsuki!”

****

“Of course my sun.”

****

“Hey! You two! Are you even listening to me? Hurry up and quit dawdling!”

****

“R-right! Sorry, were coming!”

****

“Yes Sarada.”

****

All in all, as Boruto let go of Mitsuki's hand and ran up to match his pace with Sarada, he couldn't say he was upset with their mission. If not for his lack of reading the scroll, things wouldn't be as they are now. 

****

Through doing this movie, he learned and grew as a person and ninja, and most importantly, he realized his feelings for and got the affections of Mitsuki. Glancing at said boy who was now on the other side of the red clad girl between them, he saw him smiling gently at him and couldn't help but return it. Yes, this was truly something he could get used to. He didn't regret anything at all, and would do it all again if he had to. 

****

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah, I hope that was everything I promised months ago. I have no idea what I will write next or who I will write for next, so don't expect anything from me for a while. And as always I'm so sorry.


End file.
